Un monde à part
by greenki8
Summary: Loki a échoué à sa tentative de prise de la Terre, ramené sur Asgard il est emprisonné, bref tout va mal. mais qui sait tout est possible quand un gros boulet vient vous demander votre aide.
1. Chapter 1

Salut! ben je vous présente ma première fic j'espère que ça vous plaira, la suite devrai arriver dans 1 ou 2 jours bonne lecture

Greenki xx

Prologue

D'un geste habile il rattrapa la balle, et, sans interrompre une seconde son manège, la relança. Perdu dans ses pensées, Loki observait les yeux dans le vague le plafond de sa cellule allongé dans un coin de la pièce. Il rattrapa la balle. Aujourd'hui mère était morte, non la sienne était l'une de ces sales monstre de Jotunheim –il relança la balle- une mère qu'il était heureux de n'avoir jamais connue et de ne jamais connaitre.

Frigga avait toujours été l'incarnation de la bonté, de la douceur et de la tendresse. C'est elle qui pensait ses blessures, le réconfortait quand les autres lui faisait du mal, lui enseignait la magie et la littérature, l'embrassait avec amour quand il rentrait de bataille sain et sauf… et elle n'était pas sa mère –il rattrapa la balle- elle comme Thor et Odin il n'était pas des leurs !

Loki balança la balle de toutes ses forces contre le mur, un geste, certes, puéril mais apaisant. Il se redressa et s'approcha du miroir. Il jeta un sort d'illusion qui maintiendrai son apparence aux yeux de tous, et prit sa véritable forme. Quelle laideur il ne trouvait qu'un mot pour se définir : monstre. Avec ses yeux rouges brillants son teint gris-bleu et ses immondes marques semblables à des cicatrices partout…

Il reprit immédiatement son apparence habituelle, il ne supportait pas de voir ainsi. Il se senti faible, le chagrin l'avait empêché de dormir toute la nuit. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur. Le visage de Frigga apparu dans son esprit, souriant et calme comme à son habitude puis ce fut le noir.

Il fut réveillé avec la sensation d'être observé. Il entrouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. Thor.

Loki

- ...

-Je t'ai vu ouvrir les yeux je sais que tu ne dors pas.

- ...

Loki!

- ...

-Allé… j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Dit-il hésitant.

Un rictus amusé se dessina sur le visage de Loki. Il était vraiment irrécupérable, décidément son grand benêt de frère aurait toujours besoin de lui ! Non pas son frère il avait beau le clamer haut et fort il n'arrivait pas à ci faire.

-J'ai besoin que tu m'emmène hors d'Asgard, je ne peux pas prendre le Bifrost mais je sais que tu connais les passages.

- ...

Thor soupira exaspéré.

-Loki répond moi, j'ai besoin de toi… s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ? répondit enfin Loki.

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi t'aiderai-je ? pour ta reconnaissance ? dit-il ironiquement

-Je t'offre une vengeance.

-Une vengeance ? Laquelle ? Car à vrai dire j'en ai plusieurs sur le feu.

Une liste de « futures vengeances » comptant déjà les Avengers, Odin et bien d'autres mais il hésitait encore à y classer Thor. Il l'avait quand même menotté et bâillonné puis ramener devant Odin comme un vulgaire criminel ! Bon dieux quelle humiliation. Lui qui dans son infinie bonté ne pensait qu'à ramener paix et prospérité sur Midgard… certes en asservissant l'espèce humaine et en régnant en maître incontesté sur cette planète mais il n'y avait pas que du mauvais dans son projet, non ?

-Contre Malekith.

Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrir automatiquement. Contre Malekith ce sale elfe noir responsable de la mort de mère, quel rebondissement Thor avait trouvé une offre qui tenait la route mais hautement risquée…

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à sortir d'Asgard ? Je me doute bien que venir quémander mon aide est la dernière chose que tu ferai alors que se passe t'il dehors ? demanda Loki l'air suspicieux.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Ironisa Loki.

-Nan, répondit sincèrement Thor, mais mère si. Toujours elle a eu foi en toi-même quand tu la repoussais. Je ne sais pas si elle avait raison mais… c'est vrai que t'es un putain de salopard des fois cependant tu restes mon frère donc je veux essayer de te faire confiance. Prends ça comme une seconde chance.

-Seconde chance ?! S'étrangla Loki, ne joue pas les manipulateurs avec moi je n'ai rien fais, c'est toi qui m'as mis ici c'est moi qui devrai t'en donner une et je ne suis pas prêt de le faire !

-Détruire une ville entière et tuer des milliers de personne ce n'est rien peut être ?!

-De vulgaires insectes que j'aurais asservis et pacifiés.

-Tu ne les connais pas !

-Et toi tu les connais trop.

Il y eu un silence.

-De toute façon je ne suis pas venu me prendre la tête avec toi Loki, reprit Thor, accepte tu de m'aider oui ou non ?

Loki fit mine d'hésiter.

-J'accepte. On part quand ?

Le champ de force du mur de la cellule se désactiva.

-Je crois qu'on est déjà parti dit Thor.


	2. Chapter 2

Re-coucou ! Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Attention à ceux qui n'ont pas vu Thor 2 (je ne l'ai pas précisé mais ça vaut aussi pour le prologue) je spoil ! Pour le moment je reprends une partie de Thor 2 et il se passe pratiquement la même chose mais vous inquiétés pas ça commence à changer à la fin du chapitre

Bonne lecture j'essaye de mettre la suite au plus tôt.

Greenki8 xx

Chapitre 2

Bon sang qu'est ce qui l'avait pris de se mettre dans une galère pareille ?!

En fait ils ne s'en étaient pas trop mal sortis au début. Ils avaient volé le vaisseau elfe noirs qui s'était scratché dans la salle du trône pur s'enfuir du palais et avaient été pris en chasse par la garde royale, apparemment Odin était plutôt contre le plan de Thor. Ensuite ils avaient changé de vaisseau pour semer leurs poursuivants (partie que Loki avait beaucoup moins apprécié étant donné que Thor l'avait littéralement balancé par la porte du vaisseau et qu'il avait cru que sa dernière heure avait sonnée avant de ré-atterrir dans un autre vaisseau cinquante mètres plus bas). Il avait finalement réussi à s'enfuir et à prendre le passage de Loki à travers la falaise.

Oups il avait oublié de mentionner le fait qu'il se coltinait Jane Foster, la petite-amie, certes mignonne, de Thor mais aussi extrêmement casse pieds qui ne cessait de le regarder de travers et de lui envoyer des piques.

C'est une fois hors d'Asgard que la seconde partie du plan de ce cher Thor commençait et que par la même occasion celui-ci accepta enfin de lui faire un petit briefing sur la situation. Bien sur Loki était déjà au courant que les elfes noirs avaient attaqué Asgard mais Thor l'informa que c'était pour s'emparer de l'Ether que Jane avait absorbé par erreur. Il lui donna aussi le but de leur mission, c'est-à-dire : emmener Jane Foster hors d'Asgard pour attirer Malekith le chef des elfes noirs et le piéger. Mouai… décidément ce plan était plutôt pourri voir suicidaire mais bon c'était un peu trop tard pour changer d'avis maintenant.

Comme le prévoyait Thor les elfes noirs les localisèrent et se posèrent à une centaine de mètre d'eux. Comme convenu avec Thor, Loki fit mine de trahir Thor et de le mettre K-O et demanda à Malekith de lui donner une place dans ses rangs. Malekith ne s'y opposa pas et commença à aspirer l'Ether u corps de Jane. A ce moment-là Thor se releva et attaqua les elfes par surprise, Loki le suivi et ce mis à combattre les elfes qui se jetaient déjà sur lui. Malekith réussi à s'emparer de l'Ether, il relâcha Jane et se dirigea vers son vaisseau, au moins il ne les attaquait parce qu'avec le pourvoir de l'Ether en lui ils auraient été dans la merde.

C'est là que Loki avait un elfe noir s'approcher de Jane Foster et l'humaine, sans défense allait se faire tuer. Sans comprendre ce qui le prenait Loki se jeta sur lui et sans réfléchir dégoupilla la grenade « néant » de l'elfe.

Et il en était là, sur le point de mourir absorbé par le vide sidéral de l'univers, dans le fin fond d'une galaxie lointaine, dans le néant glacial. Et tout ça pour sauver une stupide humaine, certes il mourrai sur un actes de bonté en sauvant une vie mais pourquoi avait il fallut que ce soit une vie aussi pitoyable que celle d'une humaine ? Au moins se serai peut-être la seule chose bien qu'il ferai de sa vie si on peut appeler ça une vie. Lui il l'appelait plutôt le _mensonge, _pour lui elle n'était que ça, durant la plus grande partie on lui avait menti sur ses origines et lui de son côté n'avait cessé de se mentir à lui-même. Au fond de lui il avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas comme Thor, Odin ou Frigga et qu'il n'avait pas sa place parmi eux ni même sur Asgard mais alors où était-elle sa place ? il n'en savait rien et allait mourir sur cette incertitude.

Ou pas. Il fut en fait sauvé par un boulet de canon blond armé d'un marteau qui le percuta de plein fouet et l'empêcha de se faire aspiré ce qu'y ne fut, hélas pour lui et heureusement pour Loki, pas le cas de l'elfe noir qui disparut. Thor se relava immédiatement et s'en fut trucider d'autres elfes noirs.

L'humaine le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise, elle finit lui lancer un faible merci timide et partie se mettre à l'abri. Loki décida de faire de même et alla s'abriter derrière un rocher et se dédoubla et envoya son double se battre quoi ? Il avait assez risqué sa vie comme ça !

C'est alors qu'il vu l'espèce de grand elfe mutant qui s'approchait d'un Thor désarmé et prêt à l'abattre, aussitôt il commanda mentalement son double qui saisit une lance et la planta dans le dos de l'elfe mutant. L'elfe se retourna et voyant le faux Loki, l'attrapa par les épaule et colla contre lui et le plantant avec lui sur la lance. Le double dégoupilla la grenade « néant » du mutant et s'éloigna de lui. Quand l'elfe s'en rendit compte il était trop tard et il fut aspiré. Tout était redevenu calme. Les elfes noirs étaient tous morts, Malekith enfuit et le double de Loki gisait sur le sol à l'agonie. Thor prit le corps de Loki dans ses bras et le secoua

-Loki… je t'en supplie ne meurt pas, pas maintenant… j'ai eu tort de douter de toi je…

Loki qui voyait au travers des yeux de son double fut ému, Thor pleurait ou plutôt _le _pleurait.

-Non c'est faux, moi-même je n'aurais pas eu confiance en moi, dit Loki.

-Je suis désolé. Tu seras toujours mon frère Loki.

-Et toi le mien, dit Loki avant que son double ne meurt.

Loki se sentait bouleversé. Il avait encore des sentiments pour Thor, lui qui croyait sa haine si profonde elle n'était en fait que la surface de ses sentiments… il décida d'ignoré cette soudaine émotion, non il ne devait pas faiblir, la colère le faisait avancé et lui permettait de tenir. Il étouffa ses sentiments comme à son habitude, sécha avec étonnement les larmes qu'il n'avait pas senties coulées et reprit son visage froid et inexpressif habituel.

Thor et Jane finir par partir et Loki pu se rapprocher de la dépouille de son double et se rendit invisible, un garde royal ne tarderai pas une fois qu'Odin aurait localisé la planète sur laquelle ils étaient, il enverrai quelqu'un voir ce qu'il se passe.

Effectivement quelques minutes plus tard un garde apparut et, apercevant le corps du double de Loki gisant par terre, se précipita sur lui pour lui porter secours. Loki, toujours invisible se glissa derrière lui et l'assomma puis réfléchissant un instant décida de le tuer pour plus de sécurité. Oui c'était mal de tuer se pauvre homme innocent et Loki le savait et s'en voulait, ou du moins essayait de s'en vouloir mais bon la sécurité avant tout.

Une fois la besogne faite Loki prit l'apparence du garde et donna la sienne au cadavre.

-Direction Asgard, dit-il et un rayon arc-en-ciel le téléporta.

Et il se retrouva… et bien devant Odin ! Il eut un léger sursaut et se souvint qu'il avait l'apparence d'un garde royal. Apparemment le gardien du Bifrost avait été relevé de ses fonction et Odin gérai lui-même les passages depuis la salle du trône.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ? As-tu vu Thor ou l'humaine ? Demanda Odin.

-Non messire néanmoins… répondit Loki entrant dans son rôle de garde.

-Parle ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Un mort est à déplorer.

-Qui donc ?

-…

-Loki…

-Mes condoléances messire.

-Hum… Merci… dit Odin un peu perdu.

-Je suppose que nous devons organiser ses funérailles ? demanda Loki.

-Sans doute…

-Sa majesté a surement besoin de solitude pour faire le deuil de son… fils, tenta Loki.

-Il n'était plus mon fils, se refrogna Odin, il l'a été autrefois mais c'est fini il n'est plus rien pour moi maintenant juste un monstre de Jotunheim. J'organiserai ses funérailles moi-même en la mémoire de Frigga et de son amour pour lui. Il fit une pause. Toi continu de chercher Thor et l'humaine, reprit-il, je ne sais pas si Malekith a pu s'emparer de l'Ether mais si ce n'est pas le cas il faut impérativement ramener l'humaine sur Asgard.

-Bien messire.

Loki fit une révérence sèche et quitta la salle.

Une fois hors de la pièce, il s'adossa au mur tremblant : _il n'est plus rien pour moi maintenant juste un monstre de Jotunheim_ cette phrase lui déchirait le cœur. Il avait passé sa vie à tout faire pour impressionner Odin qui lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Thor, il voulait juste un peu de fierté ou de reconnaissance de sa part mais non jamais. Loki haïssait son père adoptif mais le veilles habitudes ont la vie dure néanmoins cette phrase avait réussi à détruire le peu d'affection et d'estime qu'il avait pour Odin.

Il ne pouvait pas rester là à se morfondre au milieu du couloir et sans réellement savoir pourquoi il se mit à courir. Il n'avait aucune direction précise il se contentait de laisser ses jambes l'emmener où elles voulaient.

Loki ne pensait à rien et bon sang ce que ça faisait du bien ! Il se dit amusé qu'à ce moment-là il était aussi niais que Thor. Il se sentait libre et tranquille, tellement qu'il ferma les yeux un instant.

Quand il les rouvrit il se trouvait ailleurs…

Il ralentit sa course jusqu'à la stopper et regarda autour de lui les gens le fixait, sans doute à cause de son apparence de garde royal asgardien. Il se trouvait dans une grande ville midgardienne apparemment en ruine à certains endroits mais assez impressionnante, bien sûr moins qu'Asgard, avec ses immenses buildings et immeubles.

Loki avait tout de suite su où il se trouvait et paniqué leva les yeux au ciel et cria :

-Vers Asgard !

Mais rien ne se produisit. Il réitéra l'expérience plusieurs fois sans succès, il était définitivement coincé dans cette ville qu'il avait détruite i peine quelques semaines : New York.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Bon maintenant les choses sérieuses commencent LOL. Je ne dis rien et je vous laisse lire.

Greenki8 xx

Chapitre 2 

-Monsieur ? Heu, je vous dérange peut être ?

Tony Stark, la tête dans le torse de son armure réglait un problème au niveau du réacteur devenu défaillant depuis sa petite virée dans l'espace avec un missile nucléaire.

-Nan ! Tu crois ? Je te l'ai répété plus d'un million de fois : ne me dérange jamais quand je bosse au labo sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, genre invasion de zombies ou extinction du soleil.

-Excusez-moi mais j'ai cru bon de vous prévenir que vos capteurs ont détecté une activité magique d'origine asgardienne sur Terre.

-Evidemment ! Thor est en train de foutre le bordel à Londres –et le SHIELD m'empêche d'intervenir, grogna-t-il entre ses dents- ta qu'à regarder à la télé et me laisser travailler.

-Mais monsieur, la magie détectée est sur New York, or j'ai vérifié Thor est toujours à Londres.

Tony sorti la tête de son armure.

-Quel genre ? Une signature connue ? Demanda Tony soudain tendu.

-Selon le docteur Banner, évidemment nous ne pouvons être sûrs à cent pour cent mais il s'agirai de Loki monsieur.

Mais Tony avait déjà disparu, s'était jeté par la fenêtre rapidement rattrapé par son armure qui se fixa sur lui.

- JARVIS, guide-moi à cet enfoiré.

Un plan apparu en bas à droite de son casque. Il n'était qu'à quelques pâtés d'immeubles de là et en un instant il fut sur place.  
Iron man se posa au milieu de la rue, les passants, prudents, s'éloignèrent. Le signal était à une centaine de mètres en remontant la rue, Tony se dirigea vers lui. En apparence nulle trace de Loki mais Iron man, une fois arrivé à trois mètre du dieu il l'appela :

-Hey tronche de bouc ?! Je sais que t'es là espèce de lâche. Montres toi !

Il ne se passa rien. Ou bien si le signal se mis à s'éloigner de lui. Oh non ça allait pas se passer comme ça...  
Tony verrouilla la cible et tira, mais le signal bougeait toujours, il réessaya encore et encore, faisant des tirs de plus en plus rapides et calculant les potentiels mouvements d'esquive de son adversaire. Au bout d'une trentaine de tir, Loki ne put esquiver une attaque et fut obliger d'invoquer un bouclier ce qui le déconcentra et lui fit perdre son invisibilité.  
Les deux hommes s'observèrent surpris quelques secondes mais Tony profita de l'opportunité pour l'attraper enfin plutôt lui foncer dessus pleins gaz et les envoyer tous les deux s'écraser dans la façade d'un immeuble. Tony se releva, de son côté Loki poussait les derniers gravats qui le gênait et se redressa à son tour.

-Vous croyiez vraiment que ça suffirait pour me battre pauvre imbécile ?! Se moqua le dieu.

-Non pas vraiment, répondit Tony.

-Vous allez me le payer…

- Ca je ne crois pas nan, s'amusa Stark.

Loki eu un sourire sadique et leva sa main gauche en direction de Tony l'air menaçant… Tony attendit et à son grand plaisir il ne se passa rien. Loki fronça les sourcils, ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, joignit sa main droite, se déplaça mais il ne se passait toujours rien. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes il poussa un cri rageur et releva les yeux vers Iron man et lui jeta un regard haineux

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne contrôle plus ma magie !

-Oh je t'ai laissé un petit souvenir au poignet, lui indiqua le milliardaire.

Loki jeta un œil à son bras, effectivement, fixé sur son poignet droit un bracelet métallique était maintenant accroché.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? Que m'as-tu fais misérable humain ? S'énerva Loki en essayant désespérément de l'enlever.

-Tu peux toujours essayer tu n'y arriveras pas, l'informa Tony le matériau qui compose ce bracelet est incassable, enfin disons qu'il résiste à ta pitoyable force de pauvre dieu minable.

-Je vous emmerde !

-Ce bracelet sert comme tu l'as surement deviné à bloquer la magie, c'est l'une des dernières innovations, bien sûr top secrète de la récente filiale Stark&Banner Industrie.  
Après ton attaque avons tenté de capter les ondes magiques à partir de celles de Thor, toi ou le Tesseract, quand nous avons réussi à faire cela nous avons voulu trouver un moyen de bloquer cette magie. Et voilà le résultat de long mois de travail : cet incroyable bracelet, un condensé de technologie futuriste et de design ! Cita Tony avec émotion, et ça marche !

-De design ? Releva Loki.

-C'est de Philippe Starck ! Dit Tony outré.

- Un parent à vous ?

-Mais non, t'es con ou… ou t'es pas terrien, à ben oui se rappela-t-il, enfin bref maintenant que tu n'as plus le moindre pouvoir tu vas me suivre –JARVIS opération terminé. Retour à la base- on y va.

-Comment ç…

Loki ne put finir sa phrase qu'il était déjà dans les airs, Tony l'avait balancé comme un vulgaire sac à patates sur son épaule et filait vers la tour. Une fois rentrer Tony le jeta sur le divan, le menotta, même sans magie le dieu restait plus puissant physiquement qu'un humain et retira son armure.  
Parti en précipitation, il portait encore sa tenue « je bosse depuis trois jours sans interruption » c'est-à-dire un T-shirt blanc couvert de tâches de café et d'huile et un jogging noir dans le même état. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une douche et surtout d'un peu de sommeil.

-JARVIS ? Surveille le, je vais me changer je reviens.

Après une bonne douche et avoir passé des vêtements propres il revint dans le salon. Loki n'avait pas bougé mais fixait la caméra de surveillance avec animosité, apparemment il avait compris que c'était par-là que JARVIS l'observait.

-Bon, dit Tony en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil d'en face, qu'est-ce que tu viens fiche ici ? Thor nous avait juré que tu croupirais pour le restant de tes jours dans les geôles putrides d'Asgard.

-Les prisons d'Asgard ne sont pas « putrides » elles sont somme toute confortables, enfin autant que peuvent l'être des cellules. Thor a dit ça pour vous faire plaisir je pense.

-Oh vraiment ? Dommage, s'attrista faussement Stark, mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire sur Terre ? Et comment es-tu sorti d'Asgard ?

-Vous commencez à m'énerver, il ne me semble pas vous avoir permis de me tutoyer et pour savoir ce que je fais ici vous pouvez toujours attendre que Jotunheim fonde !

-C'est pas le cas ?

-Non ! Cette planète est condamnée au gel éternel par Odin ! Rugit Loki, cet humain était vraiment exaspérant, il prit son visage entre ses mains, médusé.

-Mouai… Je pense que la réponse de Thor m'aidera plus, tenta Iron man

-Peut-être, répondit Loki sans bouger.

Mince ! Apparemment la réaction de Thor ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais Tony était vraiment curieux.

-Bon, retenta Tony, soit tu me réponds directement et tu pourras rester tranquille sur ce canapé, et si t'es sage t'aura même peut-être un verre, à attendre Thor, soit tu refuses et je te descends aux cachots et sache qu'eux sont putrides et je te laisse y pourrir jusqu'à ce que tu parles.

Loki eu un léger rire, décolla ses mains de son visage et se pencha en avant, un sourire en coin apparu sur ses lèvres.

-Stark… Vous pouvez crever.


End file.
